Who's Ya Daddy?
by Lucie15
Summary: Elizabeth is waiting for Will to return, however she has some bad news to tell him, but an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night sets a cat among the pidgeons. New character of mine. please R
1. The Visitor in the Rain

It was raining, heavily and at a steady pace. It was nearly the end of the first 10 years of Will's departure, leaving his devistated wife stood alone on a beach holding her belly and her husbands heart as she watched him sail away into the sunset. 

Elizabeth hadnt seen her beloved Will for 9 years, 363 days, and although she was excited about his return, she was also anxious. When Will had left her to go and ferry the souls lost at sea to the other world, he left Elizabeth with two things, presents of his affection you could say. She held his heart encased in the carved wooden chest that once held Davy Jones', and she also had a gift that in time would cause her great pain, yet so much pleasure and everyday would remind her of Will, for Elizabeth was with child. However she miscarried, the child died before it could leave her womb. It was because of this that Elizabeth was anxious about comfronting the expecting Will with this news, he would be coming home hoping to be able to see his child for the first ever time, and yet there was no child for him to see.

The shouts that could be heard above the rain brought Elizabeth back to her senses and reality.

'Pirate! Pirate! He Went that way! Catch him!!!!!'

'No...' Breathed Elizabeth 'Not possible, it cant be Will, he is due back tomorrow...'

Then there was a knock at her door and it swung open and shut again quickly, and she could hear heavy breathing, and through the darkness she could make out a shadow of a man slumped down against the door. Quickly and silently she grabbed hold of something she hadnt used for over 9 years. Her sword glinted in the candlelight and she felt it all come back to her, everything Will had ever taught her about sword fighting. She picked it up and walked boldly over to the man.

'Are you who they are looking for? Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?'

'Now missy, dont be alarmed...'

'Dont give me excuses, i want the answers. Are you who they are looking for, who are you and what are you doing in my house?'

'OK, its a yes to the first, i cant tell you the second and im in your house for shelter and a hiding place.' His voice sounded odly familiar to Elizabeth,  
however she thought it couldnt be him, surely he would be dead by now... after all, many people did want him dead, and she had killed him herself...

'Now, if you dont mind miss... actually i dont think i have been told your pretty name yet, who are you?'

'No, i wont tell you my name if you dont tell me yours.'

'But miss, i do need to know your name, for errr, naming purposes.'

'Captain Jack Sparrow. You have not changed one bit have you?'

'OK, now will you just tell me who are you, because i do not have a clue who you are!' Jack got to his feet and looked her straight in the eyes, then it twigged who he was looking at.

'Elizabeth!'

'Jack!' In that moment Elizabeth did not know what she was doing, she dropped her sword and ran into his arms, to be greeted with him hugging her tightly.  
It was her first contact back with the world she knew and loved, and that made her so happy she hugged Jack even tighter. Then something else happened.  
Something that she was unprepared for and she found totally unexpected, Jack placed his hand under her chin, tilted it upwards and looked into her beautiful, knowing brown eyes, his hazel ones penetraiting her soul and making her feel a need for him. Gently he guided her lips to his and soon they were kissing passionately like long lost lovers. This time it was Elizabeths turn to do the guiding, she unglued herself from Jack, and took his hand and lead him through to her room with a large double bed with an expensive canopy and the most splendid mahogany wardrobe with matching chest of draws Jack had ever laid eyes on. She took his jacket from him and dropped it down, then his pistol and sword were demoted down there too closely followed by his dirty sea stained shirt. Elizabeth was getting ready for bed just before Jack's interuption, and her night dress hang loosely on her slight frame and Jack, being far from a good man tonight took advantage of this and soon Elizabeths night dress was down with the rest of Jack's attire and the night was theirs.

In the morning Jack woke up in the bed on his own, his clothes were folded neatly on the end of the bed with a note pinned onto them reading:

Jack, I do not know what happened last night,  
and i am sorry for it. Will comes home tonight,  
so i have gone shopping. It would do you good to be gone before he gets here. I think there may be consequences for our actions, so therefore we cannot let anybody know. Please Jack, I have a husband to think about and you above anyone know just how much i love him.  
It was nice seeing you Jack. Im just so sorry i allowed such actions to happen and that you will be leaving my hospitality with such memories of me like that.

Elizabeth Turner.

Jack read through the note twice carefully and then decided that for once, although he would never admit it, Elizabeth was right. He did know how much Will and Elizabeth loved each other, he had assisted both of them to find and save each other on numerous occasions and knew that they would go to any length just to be with each other and respected that. Quietly and quickly he dressed, then slipped out the door and was away, the note tucked into his pocket for his eyes only.

When Elizabeth got home there was no Jack. The bed had been made and everything had been made just right in readieness for Will's home coming. She would go down to the coast to find him and then bring him back to her house. Their house. She was just filling a vase when there was a knock at the door.

'One minute, im on my way!' shouted Elizabeth through from the kitchen, before drying her hands on her apron and walking the length of the house to the front door. And on the doorstep stood,

'Will!' Elizabeth breathed, her face breaking into a loving smile as she wrapped herself in her husbands strong arms, a tear rolling down both their cheeks,  
Elizabeth untangled herself from his embrace and pulled him into the cottage, closed the door and kissed him, all the love she felt for him come out in that one kiss, it all came tumbling out through her mouth in such power Will was outstounded. Elizabeth was such a beautiful young woman, many men in the village they had chosen to make their home must be in love with her, and yet she still stayed honest and true to her husband, the captain of the Dutchman who she can only see once every 10 years. Her devotion to him tore at Will's heart, that would be if his heart was still in his body. But all the same, a lump came to his throat and the tears began to come thick and fast knowing that their love for each other had not faltered during the long 10 years that the had been apart.

Finally when they broke apart Will voiced the question that he had been burning to ask ever since she opened the door 'Elizabeth, do we have a child?'

Silently with tears choking her, Elizabeth shook her head. Will's reaction was much different from what she had expected. He embraced her again and looked into her eyes. But she could not meet his, remembering the night before when she had been on this exact same spot with Jack, doing the exact same thing.  
Slowly she sunk to the floor and sat there like a child, crying before the man she loved she whispered to him,

'Im so sorry Will. I had a miscarrage.'

'My darling Elizabeth,' began Will sinking to her level looking at her tear stained face, her bloodshot eyes advoiding his face. 'Don't be sorry sweet, how could i ever be angry with you? Its no way your fault, I dont know what gave you such an idea! come, we can undo this mess.' and with that, Will scooped her up in his arms and carried her through to the bedroom.


	2. Barbossa's Plan

'Mother, why cant we go to see him? Why does Father have to come and see us, and why can he only come every 10 years?'

'Carla, i have told you before sweetheart, your father is bound by a special spell which means he can only come onto land every 10 years.'

'But Mother, I want to seen him now!'

'Well im sorry James, but thats not possible! He will be with us by night fall. Now shouldnt you be getting going? You dont want to be late for your training, its what your father would have wanted for you, so you go now, and work hard.'

'I always do mother but i dont see why i need 2 know how to sword fight, there is nobody around here that is likely to attack me!'

'Darling, one day you will understand why, but i just cant tell you now, you are too young.' And with that Elizabeth watched her son walk out the door to Mr Borroughworths to have his daily practice with a sword. James had longish, light brown hair and his fathers good looks, but with her clear, pale blue eyes. He wasnt very talented with a sword which worried her greatly, if he was to find out what he really was he needed natural talent and familiarity with the blades used, so therefore she sent him to classes to become all that he had the potential and blood for.

Her daughter Carla was small like Elizabeth but she had very dark hair, a lot unlike her twin James. Also unlike her brother, she was very talented with a sword. Carla did not know that her mother knew this, but when James was at practice, she used to go into the back garden and practice herself with a blade.  
She moved perfectly, had a good balance, was precision accurate where the blade went, and looked good whilst fighting the garden fence. Well, as good as a girl can look whilst fighting a fence. Watching this made Elizabeth proud, however when she looked at her daughter one afternoon while James was at training,  
she couldnt help but feel a little bit of worry. Her daughter reminded her of someone she knew, someone who she was very close to at one point. Then Carla made a movement, she did a jump that had both her feet off the ground and bent her knees with the sword she was using poised in the air and Elizabeths memory was sent reeling. As Carla did the little jump again, Elizabeth could not see her daughter doing it facing the garden fence, she could see Captain Jack Sparrow doing the jump, his long dreadlocks moving in the exact way that Carla's shiny silky dark hair was moving. In that moment of realisation Elizabeths mind was doing backflips, she could not believe what she had gone and done... Carla had been concieved the night before James was, they were not identical twins like she had thought at first, they were non-identical twins, only joined through Elizabeth, Carla was one night older than James, and they were both from different fathers. Elizabeth could have kicked herself! How stupid could she have been? Or how could she have been so stupid as to fall into Captain Jack's trap? Carla was his daughter, and yet he didnt know, she herself didnt know up til then. She felt sick, she felt sorry for the people she loved most in the world, Will, Carla and James. If they found out what she had done those 9 years ago then the family would be torn apart, forever. Never ever deal with pirates thought Elizabeth, they are bloody bloody thick (knock at the door) they are horrid people (Elizabeth walks down the stairs) I will never want to see any pirates ever again, (unlatches the door) ive had my fill of (opens the door) 'Pirates.'

'Hello again Elizabeth!' said Jack cheerily striding over the threshold, his crew following him.

'Yes darling, we are pirates if you didnt noice all those years of you sharing our adventures!' he said mocking her stupid outburst.

'Mother, who are these people? Are they really pirates?' Carla had appeared at the doorway looking as confused as Elizabeth felt

'Carla sweetheart, can you go out the back please, i need to talk to these people, i will explain later.' Elizabeth tried to push her daughter out of the door before the crew saw her, because looking at the two in the same room made her just realise that no matter how much she kidded herself, Jack really was Carla's father. But she had been not quite quick enough, for Jack was looking at her in an odd way, looking between Elizabeth and Carla, a look of softness creeping over his hard face. The crew looked quite a sight crowded into the small entrance hall, but they looked even more comical with their mouths hanging open at the scene that was unwravelling infront of them.

'Mother, why are they all looking at me like that? Who are they? Mother? MOTHER!'

'Carla, just go.'

'But Mother.'

'Carla!' and with that Carla scuttled out of the room, her sword scraping along the ground in her limp hand.

Elizabeth turned round to the astonished crew, a false smile attached on her face. It didnt wash with them and she abandoned it.

'Elizabeth. How... Why... but... Why didnt you tell me?' Jack looked gobsmacked, he looked like someone had slapped him hard in the face, he was red with embarassment, he was quiet, and he was shocked.

'Because i didnt know. I only realised this morning when i was watching her in the garden. She has your talent with a sword Jack, she even looks like you when she uses one, she uses the moves that are your trademark, i knew she reminded me of someone, but only this morning i put my finger on who she reminded me of.' Elizabeth whispered to her feet..

'Mrs. Turner,' this time Barbossa spoke, the way he adressed Elizabeth made her blush bright red, after all, it had been Barbossa who had married her and Will in the Maelstrom all those years ago. 'Does your husband know that his child is not of his flesh and blood?'

'You mean one of his children.' corrected Elizabeth

'Theres more?!?' exclaimed Jack before fainting there and then. Everyone ignored him and carried on looking at Elizabeth intently.

'I had twins. James is out at the moment, but there is nothing Jack-like about him. I have no doubts in saying that he is deffinately Will's son. He even looks like Will. But Carla, she is the spitting image of Jack! What do i do?' And with that Elizabeth dissolved in tears and sank to the floor sobbing.

On the other side of the shut door, Carla had been listening intently, her 9 year old brain ticking. The man who her mother was married to, Will Turner, was James' father, but not hers, her father was Jack someone, but she hadnt heard a surname, only Jack. But how could this be? How could she and James be twins?  
Her mother had been spying on her too, when she was practicing with the swords, she liked fighting with the swords, it was fun and it was a passtime she enjoyed. But apparently she looked like this Jack when she practiced, and also she looked like him anyway. Then her ears heard her mothers sobs on the other side of the door 'I just dont want to tear this family apart, that would be terrible! Barbossa, what can i do? please help me! I love Will and the twins so much, they are my everything, they are all i have, i need them!'

'Its OK Elizabeth. I think i have a plan.' 


	3. The Pearl and Plan

**A/N: Thankyou so-so-so-so-so much to polkadotfrou for reviewing it for me already, a nice kind of emailed chat! **

**If you dont like what i am writing, dont read it, but all criticisms are taken onboard and i do like to please so any tips on how to make it better i would love.**

**seeing as i do like to please maybe you could please me by clicking the little purply button down the bottom and telling me what you think of my story line and whether it would be good enough for the great films of Gore Verbinski himself (not that i would ever be able to come up with anything so amazing, he is a such a good director!) **

**Im actually being slightly selfish here and i have based the character of Carla on myself (my middle name is actually Carla) so you can see what i am sorta like from this fiction. The only characters i own in it are Carla and James, the rest i do not have anything over them, and i would be glad if people could let me have my fun using Carla and make their own characters. Grrrrrrrrrr!!! she is mine!!!**

**Please please please review for me!**

* * *

'Let me go now! Who are you? Will you just put me down!? I want to go home! Mother! Mother where are you?' Carla's screams broke Elizabeths heart, but she knew what they were doing was in her daughters best intrests, but Carla couldnt see that. Infact she couldnt see anything because she had a blindfold over her eyes and she was tied up. Jack had her held over his shoulder as they walked down to the Black Pearl.  
Barbossa's plan was horrible, but it would work, it was fullproof and would be hard to go wrong. Will should never suspect a thing if it all went alright.

'Its ok Carla sweetie, everything is going to be fine, i promise. Mr Barbossa and Jack are going to take care of you, you are going to grow up with them until the plan takes place, it will be ok, you will be ok. You will be back with me and James as soon as everything is sorted out. Jack will explain the plan to you.'

'Mother i'm scared!'

'I know, i'm scared for you, but it is going to be ok for you, these are good men.' She scowled at Jack as she said this, the scowl said you take care of my daughter or you will have me to answer to.  
'Carla i have to go now, your brother is going to be back soon, i will tell him everything that you are going to be told. I love you Carla, i will see you soon, very soon. I love you.' Elizabeth was too choked up to say anything more to her daughter, they had reached the boats and watching Jack and the crew settle Carla into the boat to be taken onto the Pearl, her heart ached to be able to stay with her daughter. They were not going to be seeing each other for a year and a half, a year and a half of heart ach for the two of them. Elizabeth started to walk back to her house and her son who was going to be asking many questions about the dissapearence of his twin sister. As Elizabeth was about to round the corner she looked back at the boat that was just about to board the Pearl in the distance and for the last time in one and a half years she looked at her beautiful little girl.

Aboard the Black Pearl Jack untied Carla's binds and as carefully as his rough hands would allow, he took her blindfold off. Immediately they were swamped with questions from the worried and concerned Carla.  
'Who are you all'  
'How do you know me'  
'Why have you taken me'  
'Why cant i see mother'  
'What about my father? Will Turner, will i see him when he comes home?'

This last question made Jack turn a delicate shade of pink and stare at his fidgeting hands.

'Well, the thing is young Carla dear, William Turner is not as it seems, your father.' Said Barbossa unhelpfully

'Well Sir, thats just maddening the unhelpful.' said Carla, and as she did Jack, who had at the time been drinking from his bottle of rum, choked and sloshed the amber liquid all down his front, before crouching to all fours and choking. Barbossa and the crew knew why of course, that was a phrase Jack himself had used on their voyage back to the world as they know it from Davy Jones' Locker.

'Someone should help that man or he is going to die!' cried Carla, standing and pointing at Jack, bringing the crew back to the realisation that Jack was indeed turning a putrid purple colour. Barbossa quickly slapped Jack on the back and he stopped coughing and stood up, still attempting in vain to catch his breath.

Once he managed to regain control on his breathing he pointed at Carla and said 'Where did you learn that phrase Carla?'

'What phrase? Someone should help that man or he is going to die??'

'No, no. Thats just maddening the unhelpful. Where did you learn that?'

'Well sir, i dont actually know, it just kind of slipped out, i have never said it before, its an odd little phrase really.'

'Yes, it is rather. And its also a bit odd that you both should come out with such a phrase like it.' Barbossa concluded.

'But Sir,'

'Barbossa, Carla, you call me Barbossa,'

'OK then, Barbossa, what do you mean by Will Turner isnt my father? James is my twin, how can we have different fathers?'

'James... was he named after someone in particular?' butted in Jack

'Yes, Commadore Norrington, why, did you know him?'

'Yes, we sure did know him. I always knew your mother did like him at some point, well i suppose they were going to be married...'

'What?!'

'Different story, we will tell you some other time.' said Barbossa, 'But what really matters is the identity of your father. We know who he is.' Jack shifted uncomfortably and made sure he was looking everywhere but his daughter.

'Who is he? Because i really want to know, i want to meet him, as soon as possible.'

'Well lovey, you have already met him! He is aboard this ship, in actual fact, your father was the one who carried you to this ship.'

'But i didnt see because i had my blindfold on! Tell me Barbossa, who is my father?'

'Captain Jack Sparrow m'dear. This man here is your Daddy!' said Barbossa, relishing in Jacks embarassment, pulling him close and showing him to the young girl.

'My God! How much rum did you poison my mother with first?!' said Carla playfully walking to Jack and giving him a hug, which Jack returned quite awkwardly, looking over Carla's shoulder at the astonished crew.

'Its a good job you took your mother's looks darling, otherwise you would have no hope in life!' Jack joined in Carla's 'insult Jack' game holding her at arms length whilst he spoke, his eyes meeting hers for the first time ever. It was astounding how much like Elizabeth she was, in ways, looks, language, and even her accent. She was a however at the same time the spitting image of Jack, how she could look like both of them at the same time and still be just as beautiful Jack would never know, but she did it marvously and with great dignity.

'Now young lady, in a moment we will be allocating you a room of your own on board this vessel, and you can make it just like you wish it to be like, but first we need to tell you about our paln and what is going to become of you. Your name is now Carla Sparrow, and you dont know who your mother is, and your mother is in no way Elizabeth Turner, do you understand?' Asked Jack, amazing the crew how fatherly he suddenly became. 'OK, and also, our plan is that after a year and a bit, Will Turner will come and see us for some reason, and we are going to introduce you, and when he is due back on land he will take you with him and Elizabeth will be in charge of you once again. But when you meet him, you must not know who he is, you must adress him as Mr. Turner, and you dont know who Elizabeth or James Turner are. Doing this will get me and your mother out of the clear and it will also mean that you can be with your mother and your brother and have no questions asked. Any questions?' he added with a grin, counteracting his own sentence and seriousness. 'Now! Shall we see to that room?' they strode off into the cabin.

* * *

**The button is just there! please click it and tell me just how good or rubbish you found it and any improvements i can make to make everyone happy and my story just fab!**


	4. The First Fight

**A/N: my 4th chapter, yay! I think that now seeing as this is based on pirates of the carribean we ought to be seeing some sword fighting, just a little bit because im not sure im too good at conducting them...**

**I own Carla and James and my plot. I do not own anyone else! (although i wouldnt mind!) they are being used purely for storytelling.

* * *

**

Carla's room was at the back of the ship, and down a level from Jacks and Barbassa's joint plotting room. It was large and airy and decorated quite richly, however not quite to Carla's taste. She took down the deep red velvet curtains that hang over her bed, she took down the matching curtains at her window, she got rid of all the gold ornaments that littered the cabinates in the room ('But how can you not like that? Thats pure Aztec gold!' said a confused Jack as Carla chucked them from her room) but she kept the odd round chart up on the wall because she liked its quirky-ness and the drawings to her seemed familiar, but she could not quite discover why, and when she explained this to Jack he went into a long rambling conversation about a sea monster, her mother, a locker, and some upside down boat, sundown, and a cursed heart. Carla did not find much of this interesting so therefore looked overboard at the sharks that she was now accustomed to swimming alongside the ship in harmony, these she identified as tiger sharks. When Jack had finished his monologueing she told him that she just liked the shape and the oddness of the map and returned to decluttering her room.

As she was just making her bed up in some white linin that was miraculously clean that she had found downstairs, Carla heard a loud shout from out on deck.

Her room was level with the deck so she had a good advantage to know what was going on and when and this was no exception. She was used to shouts, occasionally they may come across another ship or similar and have to get men on deck to help change direction, but this shout was just that little bit different from the rest.

Carla opened her door a little bit in order to peep out to see what was going on. The sight that met the young girls eyes was unexpected. Men in impecable uniform were striding about the boat, their boat, looking like they owned the joint. She could see Barbossa and Jack fighting with two men each and many of the crew were also in combat. Swords were glinting in the sunlight, the unmistakeable noise they made when brought together filled the air like a poisonous gas, infesting her brain and her soul. That was the first time she realised what she really was. She was Carla Sparrow, a pirate.

Carla gasped as one of the crew members she had got to know over the past week at sea was killed before her, and was so suprised that nobody else on board as much as winced at the poor mans fate; that she didnt realise that the door had crept open and she was in sight of all the intruders.

'Sir, they have a girl on board!' yelled one of the smart servicemen in a perfect English accent

'Well what are you going to do then?' replied Lord Becket, who was just stood there overlooking the scene in his pompous mannor.

'I dont know sir, do i kill her?' asked the man before Jack speared him through with his sword

'No, you will not kill my daughter, and nor will you, or you or you!' said Jack, killing a man with each couple of words. Carla had retreated to the confinement of her room, sitting silently in the corner, her sword behind her back, consealed from sight. 'How can i be a pirate if i cant even cope when someone gets killed?' she voiced to herself. She didnt have much time to muse over her thoughts as her door was quietly slid open and an English serviceman entered, looking for the girl pirate that his colligue had spoke of.

'Daughter eh? Jack Sparrow has a daughter? And you think its safe to bring her onto your rundown plank of wood that you call a ship? What a good father you must be, how much does her mother pay insurance wise?  
I'm sure it must be a little bit risky leaving her percious little girl with you! Tell you what Jack, if i offer you enough, would i be able to buy the poor dear off you, give her a good life, one of luxury and love and care'  
Laughed Becket savagely.

'Don't you dare insult me or Carla like that you old pompous prince of nothing! You are mean and evil and you know what? I don't like you!' shouted Jack over the noise 'She is my daughter, her mother has complete trust in me and she would have a better quality and more luxurious life with me than what she will ever have with you!'

'You tell him Jack!' yelled Barbossa followed by a chorous from the rest of the crew.

Back inside Carla's cabin bedroom the man had entered and was now conducting a search of the room looking for the little girl he now knew to be Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter

'Come on out then poppet, its OK, im not here to hurt you, I couldnt do that to you.' Carla slunk back further into the corner in order to not be seen by the man. She was ready for him but she didnt do anything. She had to wait for the oppertune moment. 'Im just here to take you to Lord Becket, he is a very nice man and he will take care of you much better than Jack Sparrow, he is a nasty man, he is a pirate, such a pretty thing like you doesnt belong aboard a pirate ship with such scum as this lot.'

'Dont you dare insult my father.' Carla had heard enough, she was burning inside with hate for these men, they were just cutting down all her friends, her allies and then he had the nerve to come into her private quarters and try to take her away from her father. No Carla wasnt going to just sit there and let him get away with that. She stood up, her sword was now in sight and she was poised for action. She was still stood slightly in the shadows (her wardrobe gave great pretection) but the man could see that she had a weapon and being that she had pirate blood in her, he wasn't going to take any chances.

'Now young lady, it would be rude of you to point that thing at me wouldn't it?'

'No sir it wouldn't. It would howerver be rude of you to break and enter into a lady's private quarters and attempt to kidnap her. Don't you agree? And you have the cheek to tell me that i am being rude just protecting myself.'

'Now miss, you have obviously got the wrong end of the stick!'

'No Sir.' said Carla savagely walking bravely out of the shadows 'I have the right end of the stick. You however...' Shen summoned all the force her tiny arms had in them and plunged her sword deep into the man, gasping as she did so at the merciless act that she had commited. He fell to the floor writhing and screaming in pain, her sword still stuck out of his chest. She leaned down and tried to pull it free, but it was stuck in too deep. She resorted to the only thing that she could think of, she placed her foot on the mans body, screwed her face up in courage and twisted the sword free of his torso. As soon as it was out, he looked at her in a deeply shocked way and his head fell to the ground with a loud thunk on the wooden floor of the cabin.

'Sir, I told you that you had the wrong end of the stick!' Carla suprised herself at how calm she was and even laughed at her own joke. Out on deck she heard a terrorfied scream that chilled her blood and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She rushed to the door and looked out for a second time. The deck was bloodstained, and littered with bodies and bits of bodies. She walked out in a bit of a trance, brought back to reality only by Jack shouting something at her.

'Carla! What are you doing girl?! Get back inside now!'

'No Jack! I'm here to help, where do you want me?' Jack plunged his sword into the intruder who he was fighting with and ran through the mess to Carla, narrowly dodging a grenade, thrown by one of his own men.

'But you're just a girl! How could i ever let you do something like that? How would i live with myself if something happened to you?'

'Just a girl? Jack I'm a girl with a sword, I can fight like any man, I can fight better than James, would you let a boy fight for you? Carla pouted looking dead hurt by Jacks comment.

'Yes but...'

'But what?! I know im a girl, but just give me the benifit of the doubt will you! I'm a pirate! I'm the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, do you not think that I will be able to cope with stuff like this?'

'OK...' Jack submitted to defeat by his daughter. 'But if this gets nastier than it is now, you go back into your room, you understand me?'

'Ive got a dead man in my room, i would rather not go back in there.'

'Nice one Honey, yes you really have a dead man in your...' Jack strode over to her door, and looked in, then looked back disgusted 'Who killed him?' Carla looked down at her sword which still had the mans blood dripping off the end of it, then looked guiltily up at Jack.

'Well, I think you have proven yourself, do your best. And dont die!' Jack ran off and took over one of the men who Barbossa was battling with.

Carla ran into the chaos, Mr Cotton's parrot was going spare, one of the men was trying to shoot him, the parrot was flying around the Crows Nest shreaking 'Don't shoot me! Don't shoot me!' But the man carried on trying to aim at the constantly moving target. Carla grabbed a pistol from on the floor and aimed at the man. BANG! He was face down on the floor, blood oozing through his shirt from a small hole in the nape of his neck. She had killed him instantly. 'Good Carla! Good Carla!' Cried the parrot before swooping down to land lightly on her shoulder. 'Mr Cotton, Mr Cotton need help!' Carla squinted through the many people and saw the old man trying to warn off one of the other men.

She ran to him, the parrot swaying slightly on her shoulder but regaining a good grip with his claws. The man was yelling comments at the man who had no tongue, the parrot had been trained to talk for him.

Carla picked up a bit of rubble, took aim then yelled 'Oi! Thicko! Yeah, you! He can't talk you know, you won't get a response, but you might get one from where you're going!' She lobbed the rubbish hard at his head, it hit with a blood curdling crunch and he fell to the floor, dead to the world.

'He's all your's Mr Cotton Sir!' she shouted to the man who rammed the Englishman through with his sword, then bowed to Carla, 'Thank you Miss Carla!' said the parrot

At that moment Carla's glory of defeating the tormenting man came crashing down around her in one swift movement and in five simple words.

'Stop or I kill her.'

Lord Becket had his around her neck, and a pistol was to her head. He pulled her in close and held her tight against her body.

'Leave her be Becket, she is a girl, how could you harm a young girl?'

'Quite easily. She is a pirate!'

'What do you want from us Sir?' squeaked Carla through Becket's clutches 'What is your reason for this attack? You can't honestly want this ship, it is a pirate ship and you have a perfectly fine ship there. There must be another reason for your intrusion.'

Becket could be seen tightening his grip on the pistol, all the crew were on edge for Carla was one of them now, they all loved her like a daughter of their own. She was kind and sweet to them all and if anything happened to her they would never forgive themsevles. Jack felt this pressure the most.

'Carla darling just you stay nice and still now and I will sort this out with Lord Becket, I promise sweetheart.'

'Ooooh, Jack. Feeling the pressure now are we? Oh dear. Well I am mighty suprised that one person on this ship does have a brain. Maybe you should all take a lesson from young, Carla, Is it?

'Yes. It is.' Carla spat, the cold pistol still sat on her temple. Her pulse was up and she could feel it against the gun, boom, boom, boom, over and over again. If it all went wrong, Carla's pule might not be going like this for much longer and these may be her last heartbeats. No, she told herself. No, it was all going to be alright, Jack had promised her that. And she trusted him. After all, he was her father!

'You see, you lot of blithering idiots saw us aboard your beloved Pearl and jumped into combat. The youngest member of your crew had thoughts, and asked questions. I like you Carla, I like you a lot. You know what,  
if you wearnt a pirate, i would suggest you meet my son!' he laughed a horrible, mean laugh, with his head held high and his mouth wide open in the air. Carla took the chance. She brought her arm up, grabbed the pistol, and directed it away from her head just in time and up into the sails as Becket pulled the trigger. As he did he lost his grip on it and Carla snatched it, pushed him over and jumped out of his grasping arms, this time it was her to be pointing the gun at someones head. Becket looked terrorfied of the little girl, his pure white wig had slipped, and was slightly bloodstained from a small cut on his cheek that he had got from his fall. Carla was stood over him, superior to him, the pistol now pointing at his heart.

'Blithering idiots are we? OK Becket, tell me why you are here, and cut to the chase will you, I want it clear and straight forward, and I want it now.' Becket turned pink in the cheeks and looked rather uncomfortable being talked to by a 9 year old like that.

'I do hope you understand that I didn't mean any offence by calling you all blithering idiots, you know, slip of the tongue, an expression as it were...'

'I told you Becket, I want you to cut to the chase, no trying to butter us up, because its not going to work. As you said, we are pirates and if you think that being so nice to us is going to work then your the only blithering idiot around here. Now tell me, why did you come aboard the Pearl? What do you want?'

'Now Carla...'

'Just listen to her and do what she says you idiot! Look who has the pistol! Answer her Lord Becket!' piped up one of the surviving intruders

'OK OK! I'll talk! The Charts, we need the charts and we know you have them!'

'Jack,' asked Carla turning around to her father, 'What does he mean by the Charts?'

'Who are you intending to rescue from the locker?' enquired Barbossa looking puzzled

'Davy Jones himself.' answered Becket leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

* * *

**Please review it for me! You have taken the time to read it, now you might as well review it, do a proper job of it! Thanks!**


	5. And So She Fell

The crowd of onlookers looked shocked by what Becket had just announced. Why on Earth would he want to bring back the horrible tyrant of the sea? The man who wanted Jack Sparrow killed?

'Who is Davy Jones?' asked Carla looking puzzled by everyones sudden silence, the pistol still aiming at Beckets head

'Becket. Why would in the whole wide ocean, would you want that man to be brought back from his own locker?' Barbossa asked the question everyone had been wondering, but had just not had the guts or the voice to say it.

'Because... Well, there was this locket that Turner found in Jones' private room, nobody but Jones was allowed into that room, none of his crew, not even the woman he loved. When he was killed by young Will Turner,  
Jones left the locket behind, and nobody knows what to do with it. Turner tried to sell it but it didn't get very far at all because legend has it the goddess Calypso gave it to him, so therefore people believe it to be cursed and will not want it anywhere near them for it is belived to be a bad omen, a thing to give you bad luck.'

'Who is Davy Jones?' repeated Carla, even more curious, however the crew were too busy listening to Becket's speach that they didnt hear Carla so just ignored her.

'So why after all this time have you finally decided to bring him back and for what good will it do us?' asked Mr Gibbs, stepping forward

'I didn't say I was going to bring him back, I didn't say anything of the sort. All you bloody pirates, jumping to conclusions all the time!'

Sick of being ignored Carla took the pistol and shot it into the air, just catching the sails and making everyone jump in fright. She tucked the pistol into her belt before turning to speak. Or so everyone thought she would before she opened her mouth. They had a fright when she did...

'WHO IS DAVY JONES???' she yelled

'Look darlin', I will tell you later, but right now im in the middle of something, so if you could just but out of it, i would be very happy...' said Jack silkily

'I can see what you are in the middle of Jack! I just want to know now who this man was and what the locker is that you are going on about!' she continued.

'I know sweetheart, just let me sort this out and I will explain!' he turned to Becket after seeing his daughter had given in to him, ' What do you plan to do?'

'I plan to go to the locker, put the locket in there safely with a note to Jones, and then go back home to this dimension and time. Easy.'

'Your little perfect plan might have a flaw in it, Mr Becket.' growled Barbossa with a slight smile

'Its not Mr Becket, Barbossa. Its Lord or Cutler Becket to you, and what do you mean by a flaw to our plan?'

'Well, I take it that you will be planning on sailing back from this Locker LORD Becket?'

'Yes, of course! How else are we expected to get back?'

'You see... Our ship got destroyed getting to the Locker. I'm not sure if getting there you will be taking the same path that we took, but eventually after we got lost, we came across a rather large water fall in the middle of the ocean...'

'Thats impossible!' interupted Becket, getting to his feet, immediately Carla pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Becket again. He looked a little taken aback but otherwise not faltered.

'The Locker seems impossible but we know that to be true, so how can the way of getting to it not be possible?' asked Barbossa in an irritating know-it-all fashion.

'Well... I ... I was just pointing it out Barbossa!'

'Thats Captain Barbossa to you.'

'I thought I was captain of The Pearl?!' said Jack in a confused whisper to Barbossa.

'We both are Jack. When you're captain I am Commadore, and visa-versa. I thought we were agreed on that.' he replied.

'Might have slipped my mind...' Jack confessed looking shifty and at his booted feet.

'Captain Barbossa. How did you get back?' Becket asked regaining his pompous mannor however looking still a bit wary of the gun still pointing at him.

'Aye, we got lucky! You see, when Jack was chained aboard this very ship when The Crack was coming for him, he was the captain of The Black Pearl, so he went down with his ship, or rather his ship followed him to the Locker, so because we destroyed the ship we came to save him on, technically the rescuers became the rescued by the man they set off to rescue.'

'So there is no way that you think that we can get rid of that locket?'

'No, not as far as we can see. Where is this locket anyway?'

'Its on my ship, in my office, I couldn't find anyone who would take it off me and even Turner is refusing to have it on his ship, so i had to take it myself.' At these words Carla had an idea and dissapeared, but nobody noticed.

'So you say this locket is cursed?'

'Yes. Legend has it that Calypso herself gave it to Jones, as a symbol of their love, and she had an identical one which she kept with her at all times. But when a certain bloody Bretherin Court decided that she should be freed from her human binds, she took the locket with her, so we will never know will we!?' his rhetorical question made Barbossa blush a bit and look away from him. 'But one thing you could do for us that will be of some use to us, is tell me something. Jack Sparrow...'

'Captain Jack Sparrow.' Jack automatically corrected him.

'But I thought Barbossa was Captain!?' They had succeeded in confusing Lord Becket big style.

'He is.' said Jack simply, 'And so am I.' he added.'Carry on Becket.'

'If you say so. When you were trapped in the Locker, did you see any creatures there? Anything at all?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact I saw a load of crab-like things. They moved my boat.'

'Excuse me Jack. But I think you might find that they moved my boat.'

'No Barbossa, I'm quite sure it was MY boat that they moved.'

'My boat Jack. My boat.' Barbossa quite seemed to be enjoying this, however all the argueing was getting to Beckets head. He rested it in his hands as a shout came from the ship next to them. Beckets ship.

'Is this the locket you are all on about?' It was Carla. She was stood on the edge of the boat holding the locket and allowing it to glint in the sunlight.

'Carla! M'dear put that down right now and get back on the ship like a good little girl why don't you? said Barbossa.

'Yes, you heard Uncle Barbossa, now get down from there now.' added Jack, but before Carla could answer a voice echoed into the still air. It was clear and loud, positivly blood chilling and it sent fear into their hearts and made their pulses race. They hadn't heard anything quite like it before. It was taking the mickey out of their attempts to bring the little girl back safely to them.

'Yes little girl, carry on back to Daddy and Uncle. Thats if they can ever find you again!' Carla was staring around blankly, she looked so terrorfied because of the disembodied voice. Suddenly the boat rocked and with a long scream that tore at the heart of every crew member, Carla plunged down into the icy water. She didn't resurface. 


	6. The Death Crawl

**A/N: Yay! I now have my next chaper up and running and ready for reading and REVIEWING!!! **

**Please do review it for me, I thrive on feedback and the more I get, the more inspired I am to keep writing so in all likely hoods, the better the next chapter will be!**

**I do not own any of the movie characters but I do own Carla, James and Cremedia.**

* * *

Jack was in shock. This was just terrible, his daughter had been taken from right under his nose by something he had never heard or seen before, and he felt guilty, powerless and empty. He just stood there. He felt numb, and he felt scared. He had only known Carla for about a week, but that was enough time for her to imprint herself on his heart like nobody else ever had and how nobody else ever will.

Everybody was running around and shouting orders to each other, for once the two units were working as one, getting the small rowing boats into the water and clambering in. But to Jack, all this action was a far off place, another world. The world he was in at the moment was only for him and his daughter, everywhere he looked all he could see was Carla. He saw her standing on the deck, her hands in her the pockets of her shorts they had acquired for her in Tortuga, her long dark hair swaying lazily in the slight breeze. Then he looked over to the rigging and saw her over there too, she was making it neater and better to look at. When she saw her father looking at her she beamed and looked back at him, her brown eyes shining with mischief. She was also scrubbing the deck, coming out of her room, and for the last time he saw her, she was stood

simply on the deck, just next to him. This time she even spoke.

'Jack! Jack, come on Jack, Jack wake up you lazy toad, we need to go!' As he was staring at her the words started to sink in and her face began to melt away into that of Barbossa, 'Jack, come on! We are going to find little Carla, come on, you will be useful in this search, she is your daughter! And what you dribbling for?' Jack then noticed that his mouth had been hanging wide open and closed it quick wiping the escaped

spittle off his bottom lip.

'We... We're going to find her?'

'Yes you great buffoon! Just get into the boat will you!' Barbossa practically yelled at him.

Jack allowed himself to be lead into the boat and they sailed away to the place where they believed Carla to have been taken to.

They rowed for about an hour just stopping when a dark shape or two passed underneath them, for Great White Sharks were not uncommon in these waters, and carried on when the possible danger had safely passed.

It was beginning to get dark when something that made them feel like they were close made a sign. A small black waistcoat was floating in the water, Jack picked it out and examined it. Inside one of the pockets

was a piece of parchment with an inky mess scrawled on it. There had been words scratched onto it using a quill, but it was impossible to read any of it because of the ink and the fading light. Mr. Gibbs lit a lantern

and held it over Jack's shoulder, squinting they managed to decipher the ink and the scratches made by the quill. It said:

'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack

Drink up me hearties yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me'

At the end of this verse were some words that made Jack sure who's jacket it was, for there was absolutely no mistaking it...

'Written by Carla Elizabeth Sparrow.'

'Yes, Carla's jacket alright, just now what?' pondered Jack aloud. His thoughts were answered immediately by the same chilling voice that had taken them all by surprise earlier, this time there was something slightly eerier about it. The voice was loud and clear, it hurt their ears just listening to it, it was like the voice was being given a helping hand by something, what, they did not know, yet there was nobody there to be speaking...

'Well done detective! You were all a bit quick, you caught me by surprise alright, but I was ready for you, I'm always ready.'

'Who are you? And what have you done with Carla? Is she OK? Where is she? What do you want with her?!?' Jack was getting desperate; none of the crew had ever seen him like this. It was so odd, he was usually so bouncy and optimistic, but since he had been told he was a father he had become sort of responsible in an odd, strange kind of way. It showed how much love can change a man for the better or for the worse.

'Oh my gosh! We are a worried Daddy are we not? Your precious little girl is perfectly safe; for the time being anyway, so don't you worry about her. My name is Cremedia, Crem for short if you want. Gosh that sounds so much like Crematorium! Ironic... Anyway, what I want with Carla? Why I want absolutely nothing with her, she is not going to be harmed if you act reasonably and sensibly. In actual fact if you are sensible, nobody needs to be hurt! Now, what I want is a memory. Just a simple memory and everyone is happy and safe and together.'

'Cremedia. What memory do you need? And who from?' asked Barbossa calmly

'The memory is that of when the sea Goddess Calypso was released from her human binds, and I need it from Captain Hector Barbossa.' She said with a kind of venomous euphoria in the last few words.

'That be I. But why do you need my memory? And why does it have to be the memory from me? Many people witnessed the releasing of Calypso, why not get a memory from them?'

'Because you are the one who had the idea of releasing my dear sister, so I need it from you!' the person or thing behind the voice was estatic, yet angry at the words, she was happy, this was some sort of good news to her. But why?

'Calypso had a sister?' breathed Ragetti who had been the one to release Calypso at his words

'Yes, but she was always the famous one!' Cremedia was getting angry, they could tell from the way the sea became suddenly full of more waves 'Poor Cremedia! The unknown goddess! The one the pirates don't want!'

'Why don't we pirates want you Crem?' asked Ragetti politely

'Because I'm the goddess of FIRE!' she screamed. The sea was really choppy now, the boats were bobbing everywhere, a gust of wind extinguished their lanterns and there was darkness all around them. Then the worst thing possible happened. Everybody was chucked from the boats, they were being pulled down by some invisible force... they didn't stop until they hit the sandy bottom of the sea bed, and when they tried to push off the bottom, it wouldn't let them.

They were to be trapped there until they died. In other words, they had roughly three minutes of living left.

Barbossa started to signal frantically to everyone, many people were running out of air and beginning to show the first signs of drowning; he had seen an opening and was trying to get them to go over to it. If they were going to die down there anyway then this wasn't going to do anything else to them, was it? Everyone who was still able to walk or swim as the case may be, made their way over to the opening. Looking in Jack saw that it was a cave, and a rather long one at that. From what Jack could see, the cave was long, thin and sloping gently upwards. It was worth the risk, he swam into the entrance and began to make his way up through

the claustrophobic cavern, darkness seeping in around him, the rest of the crew right behind, it was like a train of elephants, nose holding onto the one in fronts tail; the way they crawled through there.

Many unusual objects were scattered on the floor. Even though Jack couldn't see he kept his eyes wide open, the salt of the sea stinging them like mad. The first odd thing they came to was a skull by the feel if it.

Jack had placed his hand down and his fingers had crushed through the eye sockets, smashing it into a thousand tiny powdered bits of bone. The second odd thing was what felt like a candle in a bracket, hung on the wall, this gave the impression that the part of the cave that they were in was not lower than sea level at one point. This gave them a tiny bit of hope that they were not that far from reaching their goal. That was until

they came to the next odd thing... a full human body lay beneath their fingers, everything was still intact, yet the flesh was cold and clammy to touch and it was dead and starting to decay a little, however it was fresh.

Jack was beginning to loose his breath, he was still swimming along the tunnel but he was starting to become lethargic and slow. He felt cold, the water around him was cold and it was beginning to chill him on the inside. Slowly the darkness began to swallow him, and soon he knew, he would be gone if he didn't find air quick. There were jabs of light in front of his eyes, small spots of light, coloured light that didn't make any sense to be down there in such a dark and formidable place where you can't see anything. Then it began to make sense. Jack was tiring fast, becoming faint and this was probably going to be the last thing he ever saw, the few multicoloured pinprick lights that his brain was giving him before he died. He could feel Barbossa behind him, and he pushed him forward. Jack's head slumped down onto his chest, and he began to think of the marvelous life he had had, then Barbossa pushed him again, this time a little more urgently, Jack mustered just about enough strength to lift his tired and weak head up off his chest before he broke the surface of the water into a dimly lit room.

The people who remained from the epidemic swim through the tunnel were very few and far between. Jack and Barbossa swam to the edge of the pool that they had come up into panting for breath, they were tired but OK. Most of their crew came out into the light, however one member was missing. Mr. Cotton emerged rubbing his eyes, you couldn't tell because of all the water whether he was crying or not, but when they heard the news there was no doubt in their minds that he was crying.

'His parrot didn't make it; there was far too much strain on its lungs because it was such a small creature with small lungs. It passed away in the tunnel. Poor guy can't ever speak to us again now.' Ragetti informed them breathlessly.

The majority of survivors were the pirates, with just a few of the Englishmen left, Jack and Barbossa took control of the party. Lord Becket even followed their orders when he realized that his crew were outnumbered indefinitely, so there would be not enough people to back up his argument for wanting 'In' with the orders. And so when everyone had got their breath back they stole a flaming torch from the brackets and proceeded into the unknown once more to find Carla.


	7. The Fire Goddess

**Hey!!! I need more reviews please! Im sorry that the next chapter is taking some time, but please! Make sure you give me a comment of two on this one!**

**I do not own any of the characters from the films, but I do own Carla and Crem, so leave them be! They belong to me!**

* * *

They walked and walked, for ages and ages, it was as if whatever had made these tunnels was hoping for them to either die of exhaustion before they reached what was at the end, or be so tired that they die at the end. When Jack feebly voiced this the already gloomy crew became even more pessimistic.

One thing that could be noticed was that Barbossa seemed to know the way really rather well, yet he was not speaking to anyone apart from to say 'We should go this way.' And then carried on walking. Jack was the only person really to notice this, so he let the notion pass and carried on following behind him.

The further they walked the warmer the air became, and more and more torches could be found on the walls, by now everyone had one, and yet there was still more!

Pintel suddenly woke his brain up and realised where they must be.

'Wait! Didn't that Crem say that she was the goddess of fire?' he asked worriedly

'Why yes dead Pintel she did!' mocked Jack, returning to his normal self once more and turning around to face him, but Barbossa carried on striding ahead with a purpose. There was a small collision between the stopped and those who were still walking on steadily

'And it is getting warmer in here…'

'You don't say!' Jack cut him short but he carried on.

'So you don't think that we might be getting nearer to her?!' He had a definite note of panic in his small voice that told Jack that pushing the jokes any further might not be a good idea.

'Aye, we be getting' pretty close now.' Said Barbossa from up front. It was the first time he had spoken to them in a while, and there was something in his voice also that Jack and the rest of the crew picked up.

'Barbossa?' Asked Ragetti tentatively

'What?' He spat turning round further down the passage.

'Your voice… You seem odd somehow, are you OK?'

'Course I'm OK!' Barbossa turned a shade of scarlet quickly at the comment

'Are you sure mate, you don't seem right.' Put in Jack, trying to be helpful

'Yes of course I'm sure! Now just quit asking questions will you!?'

He carried on down the passage then stopped. When the rest of the crew caught up with him they found what he had stopped at. There was a door. It was so large that you could have laid it flat and placed the Pearl on top of it and it would have still been larger. Barbossa lifted a hand, said prepare yourself (at this moment every man drew his sword) and he twisted the door handle.

The door creaked open loudly and mysteriously, and out from the room poured a surge of heat and steam. They edged in cautiously, not knowing what they were up against. The room was elaborately decorated, full of rich materials and sweet foreign smells. There were red and gold drapes hung up on the walls, and an intricate chair which looked like a throne stood at the top of a large series of steps. The room was large and the ceiling was just as large and beautifully decorated with murals and plasterwork. This place reminded the crew largely of Sao Feng's large spa because of all the steam that the floor was emitting, however it was much more beautiful.

As they walked in a loud scream of relief came out from somewhere. It sounded like it came from the ceiling, but on first glance they couldn't see what had made it. That was until they walked into the middle of the room and looked back on the door. There in a beautifully made gold cage stood Carla. She was her long brown shorts and a tight fitting matching brown top. Her shirt was torn and at the bottom of the cage and to everyone's horror it was bloodstained. The absence of her waistcoat shocked Jack into seeing just how like a little lady she had become. She had her mother's perfect figure, and she had a fabulous tan from spending so much time on the boat.

'CARLA!' their relief showed in the way they called her name.

'You came to find me!' she squeaked excitedly, then as if she had just remembered something she clapped her hand to her mouth and then put her finger to her lips. 'She can't know you're here! She will kill you if she sees you trying to rescue me! You must go! I don't want any of you to die just for me! I'm only a child, I can be spared!' she whispered quickly through gritted teeth

'Are you mad?! There is no way we will ever go without you whether we die here or not!' Said Jack

'Awww… How loving! Daddy is here to rescue his little girl is he?' The voice echoed around the empty hall, it was mocking, insulting and unbearable.

'Cremedia! Show yourself!' Jack yelled into the silence.

'Are you really sure you want to see me Captain Daddy?'

'Its Captain Jack for your information, we give you enough respect to use your preferred name, so I would appreciate it if you would call us by ours. And yes, I would like to see the person who kidnapped my daughter, thank you very much!'

'Well Captain Jack, if you insist! Why don't you ask Barbossa what I look like though? After all, we have met before.'

Everybody turned and looked at Barbossa who was a bright scarlet colour in the face. 'You know her?' Asked Jack quietly, obviously shocked.

'Aye, I do know her. And I had hoped that I would never have to see her again.' He replied loudly, talking to the whole group in general.

'So, you been keeping secrets now Hector? About our private life? I banished you to the sea because of what happened, but you never told me that you were in fact a pirate all along! I thought the sea would be punishment for you! She shrieked, the words bouncing off the high ceiling and echoing in everyone's eardrums.

'Crem! Let me explain m'dear!'

'NO! Let me explain!' she ripped some curtains out of her way in fury to look him in the eye, letting everyone see her for the very first time. She was stunningly beautiful, she had radiance that filled the room, yet there was something not quite right about her. She had long dark hair, she was pale skinned, she wore a strapless red dress that hugged her figure tightly before tapering down into a many layered frock. Her make up was heavy, and around her neck was the locket that Carla had stolen from the cabin. She was so angry that all these beautiful features were lost in her anger, she stormed over to Barbossa and grabbed his left hand and held it up to show the big, black oval ring on his ring finger that the whole crew had become accustomed to, and thought to be nothing special.

'Do you know what this is?' she screamed at them, 'This ring that Captain Barbossa is kindly modelling for us? This ring is the thing that was a symbol of our love for each other, an engagement ring! And do you know what? I have the matching one!' she held up her own hand to show a matching glinting black rock on it.'

The crew were in shock, was this the reason she kidnapped Carla?

* * *

**Please review for me! Pretty please!?**


	8. Plan

**Please review for me! i know it may be completely rubbish, and you might not really want to, but if it is please do tell me! i need inspiration for another chapter, so any ideas will be greatly recieved. I know roughly where it is going, but its how it is going to get there is where i am struggling. Thank you!!**

* * *

The crew just stood in shock. Their captain. The person who they believed that they knew. In that moment they realised that they really didn't know him at all. They didn't know hardly anything about him!

Cremedia was breathing deeply and heavily, her chest rising with each breath she took and falling dramatically as she breathed out, her anger was now bottled, and she was clearly attempting to keep it under wraps after delivering such a shell shock of a statement.

'Barbossa, why did you never tell me that you were to be married? And to Calypso's sister?!' Jack stumbled over his words, bewildered at the look on the captains face, which was staring dumfounded at the floor.

'You never asked. I was also worried that she would find me again and try to take what is hers.' Barbossa sounded weak, and also for the first time since Jack had shot him; he looked weak too. He looked up, swept his hat from his head, and threw it at Crem's feet. A tear dribbled down his cheek slowly.

'Clever, clever Barbossa! You figured out that I do not really want you here for the memory at all! I just needed you here for something else, and do you know what?' she paused soaking up all the attention before continuing 'I am going to take it too!'

'What is going on here? What are you going to be taking from him?'

'Only what belongs to me…'

'But I didn't know that he had anything that belongs to you.' Jack's face showed his confusion about the matter, he didn't have the slightest clue about what was going on.

'Jack you idiot!' Carla broke the silence with a shrill tone. 'What did Davy Jones keep in a chest? What has my mother got at home in the same chest? NO! I didn't mean to say that!' She gasped as she clapped her hand to her mouth in horror of what she had just said. As she had said those last words of damage, Cremedia's head had snapped round, an evil, satisfied grin leaking out all over her face, she was as pure evil as they come. The devil in a human, female form.

'A heart…' Jack whispered into the room, small was the whisper, but everyone could still hear it perfectly. Then something else inside him twigged and he looked up at Carla imprisoned in her golden cage, her hand clapped to her mouth still, not quite believing what she had just blurted out. 'Carla you idiot!' Jack shouted, yet to not have much effect as everyone now had their gaze somewhere between the horrified Carla and the gleefully malevolent Cremedia.

'So…' hissed Crem quietly, yet perfectly audible to the everyone in the stifling, echoing room, 'Carla is Jack's daughter, yet her mother is at home with a certain husband of hers heart, all wrapped up nice and cosy in the box that my sister's lover once kept his. And yet, I am guessing that Mr Turner doesn't know that his wife has a daughter, and that the father of that daughter is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Touching Jack… Very touching indeed.' She nodded, looking Jack straight in the eye and mocking in every last syllable that rolled off of her tongue.

'What Cremedia,' answered Jack bravely, holding steady eye contact with the fire Goddess, 'What do you want with Barbossa's heart?'

'I'm sure you know the story of Davy Jones Mr Sparrow, he intended to give his sweetheart his heart, because he was so in love with her, but when he came to see her after one of his 10 year trawls at sea, my sister was not there. You see Jack, my family have a curse on them, although the title Goddess may seem like a grand title, but trust me, it is an imprisonment! The only way for me to be freed from this tortuous existence would be to have another part to me, another organ so to speak.'

'Jack, listen. Her sister was imprisoned using objects of good and bad, it meant that she could do good and bad in the world, just like the Bretherin court and the Pirate Lords can. Yet Crem was different. She was born as a goddess, like her sister Calypso, but unlike her sister who could do good and bad in the world of piracy and the sea, Crem couldn't. She had no choice but to be evil and destructive and now she is trapped in human form she cannot do the one thing that she wants to do.'

'What's that?' Jack looked completely puzzled, he didn't have a clue about what Barbossa was saying

'She wants to bring more destruction into the world Jack. She wants a child, and if she does it will be have to be evil, like her. But…

Crem… No, you have to be joking… you couldn't, you wouldn't!'

'Barbossa! You finally got it! How clever are you?' Crem regained her mocking voice at addressing Barbossa.

'Yes, that is my plan.'

'What are you on about?' shouted Jack, tired of being left out in the dark

'Carla.' Said Barbossa quietly.


End file.
